


because there's nothing stopping us

by lgbtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwice/pseuds/lgbtwice
Summary: based off the time traveler’s wife by audrey niffenegger.where chaeyoung has a genetic disorder that causes her to time travel unpredictably, and mina, her wife, has to cope with her frequent absences and dangerous experiences





	because there's nothing stopping us

**february 2015**

_mina is 18, chaeyoung is 16_

mina has been a trainee at jyp for a little over a year now, she has been anticipating the moment she could finally meet her chaeyoung. her best friend, who she has known since she was 5 years old. mina has only ever seen chaeyoung over the age of 25, she always wonder what the woman looked like when she was younger. it weird to be the oldest one between the two, since chaeyoung was always older than mina, whenever she came to visit her. 

chaeyoung always told mina that they would meet when she was in korea. when mina first moved to korea, she went and explored the new environment. mina had always been such a homebody and she was in a different place, sometimes she wondered if moving to korea was a mistake but then she remembers what chaeyoung told her. mina counted the days since she last saw chaeyoung, 400 days since the last visit. 

mina was selected for this survival program to go against other trainees to secure a spot in the girl group called twice. when she looked at the list of the girl she saw the name that she had come to adore, _son chaeyoung,_ her chaeyoung was in the same program as her. she was finally going to meet her. mina has been preparing for this moment she figured out chaeyoung had accidentally told her they would end up together. 

the first day of taping had finally came, all of the trainees had lined up so they can be divided into two groups; major and minor. mina had worked hard to be placed in major especially since she has only been training for a year. when mina was announced to be in major, relief flooded her system. as she walked to her spot she could feel the burning eyes of the others but she only cared about chaeyoung’s eyes. she already knew chaeyoung was going to be placed in major, but that she didn't stop her mind from wandering, what if chaeyoung didn't and she has to wait even longer to be with chaeyoung. all of that ran out of her mind when she heard chaeyoung was announced to be on the majors team. after being tasked with the first mission, the major team got settled into the van that would take them to their housing.

mina and chaeyoung were sat next to each other in the van. for preparing for so long all of mina’s preparations disappeared. this was their first official meeting, well for chaeyoung it is. chaeyoung was finally there with mina, mina’s chaeyoung. she looked just the same yet her cheeks were fuller and she had longer hair. mina couldn't stop staring at the girl until a familiar voice ringed into her thoughts.

‘so you’ve only trained for a year, right?’ chaeyoung asked. her voice was still developing but mina could tell it was the voice she has been missing, the voice she hasn't heard in 400 days.

‘mina?’ chaeyoung started to grin as she saw mina smile grow when she said her name, chaeyoung had always had a strict rule of developing crushes. especially with the whole time traveling randomly condition she had, mina might be an exception to that rule. 

‘yes, sorry.’ mina pauses to gather her thoughts ‘yes i've only been a trainee for a year’

‘you've only been here for a year and already placed with majors,’ chaeyoung laughs ‘you must be good.’

mina blushes at the statement, she looks at chaeyoung with admiration and chaeyoung grins and shows her dimple. maybe everything will be okay. maybe chaeyoung will stay this time.

**january 2014**

_mina is 17, chaeyoung is 25_

‘minari, calm down everything is gonna be fine’ chaeyoung said as she laid on mina’s bare mattress.

‘you said i will meet you in korea, when will i meet you?’ 

‘i can’t tell you all that now, you know how this thing works’ ray jumps on chaeyoung’s lap and settles in between her legs as her words trail off. ‘i know, i wish i could tell you, i really do, but i don't wanna fuck up our future.’

‘no, i get it’ mina says as she sits next to chaeyoung and holds her hand. 

‘will you wait for me?’ chaeyoung eyes turn into pleading ones as if she wasn't convinced mina was going to truly wait for her. ‘i understand if you don't want to, hell you never asked for this…’

‘i will always wait for you, no matter how long it will take.’ mina squeezes chaeyoung's hand and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. 

mina was packing to go and become a trainee in korea, she would leave everything she loved in japan. well maybe not everything, chaeyoung was in korea and mina knew she loved chaeyoung. she has been in love with chaeyoung since she discovered what love was. chaeyoung has been with mina since she was 5. mina first found chaeyoung raiding her parents closet and ever since mina has been leaving an outfit for chaeyoung to wear whenever she comes and visits. 

mina was excited yet nervous, she would be leaving her comfortable life yet she would finally be starting a new one. a new exciting one and hopefully with chaeyoung.

‘are you thinking about our future again?’ chaeyoung’s voice snaps mina out of her thoughts. ‘i told you, everything will work out, trust me.’

‘i trust you… now help me pack please!’

‘always so demanding.’ chaeyoung gets up out of the bed and starts to pick up mina’s belonging and pack them.

chaeyoung picked up mina’s journal, being the curious person she is. she opens it, inside is dates and entries of when she would visit mina. chaeyoung smiles at the words that the younger girl had written about them. she quickly puts the journal back when it was and continues to pack mina’s things. chaeyoung really did get lucky, mina was truly amazing. it sucks that she had to end with someone like her, who randomly leaves. 

**july 2015**

_mina is 19, chaeyoung is 17_

mina and chaeyoung have grown closer, though the chances of being eliminated, and working together in group performances. yet mina hasn't told chaeyoung about their history. mina couldn't find the right moment to say something. after the announcement of the trainees who were going to officially be in twice. mina knew she had to tell chaeyoung. mina was gonna debut with her, she was gonna finally be with chaeyoung. when the girls got back to the housing, chaeyoung was the first to go up to mina. she wrapped her arms around mina’s waist and waited until mina’s arms were around her neck to finally squeeze her tightly.

‘i guess we’re stuck together,’chaeyoung laughs into mina’s ear as the sentence falls from her lips. ‘i was hoping we would be put in the same group together.’

‘me too.’ mina hums, as she allows herself to be engulfed in the girl’s warmth. ‘i need to tell you something’

‘what is it?’ chaeyoung starts to pull away from the hug but mina pulls her back. ‘is it something bad?’

‘no, just…’ mina lets go of chaeyoung with a sigh and lead the girl to her room. as she enters her room, she sits on the bed and pats the mattress. ‘sit down’

‘so demanding’ chaeyoung sits next to mina and waits for the girl to talk.

‘so i know this sounds crazy but i’ve known you since i was 5, you would come and visit me. you've been my best friend since then…’ mina pauses to look at chaeyoung, the girl’s eyebrows scrunched together and she had a confused look on her face. ‘i know that you’re a time traveler, it's just that i've been in love with you and now you’re finally here.’

mina waits for chaeyoung’s answer, the girl grins at the confesion. chaeyoung doesn’t need to say anything. mina already knows her answer, well she hopes mina knows her answer. ‘i love you too, i’m glad it’s you… here’s to our future’

chaeyoung leans in and quickly gives mina a sweet kiss on the lips before hugging her again. mina finally had chaeyoung in her arms, her chaeyoung. she closed her eyes as she felt things fall into place. all of the years she has waiting and chaeyoung was finally here with her at the same time.

all was good until she noticed a lack of warmth that was once there. she opened her eyes to see that chaeyoung have disappeared leaving a pile of clothes only. mina sighed and picked up the clothing, why did she think she could have one normal thing in her life. mina carried the pile to chaeyoung’s room where she folded them neatly and put them away in the girl's drawer. mina has gotten used to chaeyoung leaving but that didn’t mean it hurt less. mina walked back into her room and sat on the bed again. mina had chaeyoung finally but that didn't mean chaeyoung would just stay.

mina knew chaeyoung didn't have control over when she traveled, but why did she always have to leave mina when she needs her the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> let's all wish good health on mina!! enjoy!!


End file.
